Tribulations from the Future
by X-SJ
Summary: Highly Probable AU: Someone from the Winchester’s future appears in the field seconds after the semi crashes into the Impala. Devil's Trap spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tribulations from the Future

Author: SJ

Rating: PG for now (Language)

Characters: Dean, Sam, John… and Jack

Spoilers: Devil's Trap for sure

Summary: Highly Probable AU: Someone from the Winchester's future appears in the field seconds after the semi crashes into the Impala.

Chapter 1

One minute he'd been reading some ancient language out of some old book, and the next thing he knew he was standing out in the field in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and he could feel the fog surrounding him. He looked around and what he saw made his eyes grow like saucers. A tractor trailer had plowed into a car, a Chevy Impala at that. It looked identical to the car his father had once owned; that same car had been destroyed in a very similar situation. He was floored. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

Instincts kicked in and he ran a hundred yards to where the vehicles had come to a stop. He ignored the semi and went to the driver side of the car. He looked in the car and was once again shocked. He'd seen pictures of these two his whole life, but he'd never met them; they had both been dead before he was born. He quickly took in their injuries and decided that they would live for now. He slowly looked in the back seat, and his heart stopped, "Dad?" he whispered.

There was blood all over his father. It soaked his shirt and pants. The side of his head also had a deep gash; the exact same spot his father had a scar from long ago.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, "Hell, when the hell am I?"

He grabbed the handle on the door and tugged as hard as he could. It finally gave and Dean almost fell out of the car, "Sammy?" Dean mumbled.

"Dad!" the young man scream, "Dad?"

Dean's eyes opened slightly, he looked around in confusion. His eyes were glazed over with pain, "Sammy?" he said again.

"He's in the front." He finally answered.

Dean tried to focus on the person standing over him but couldn't, "Get Sammy." He said before blacking out.

"Holly Fuck." The guy said, as he pulled Dean out of the car.

Before he could move to get Sam, the uncle he had never met, he heard something coming from behind the brush. He quickly grabbed the shotgun he'd spotted in the back of the Impala, checked to see if it was loaded, and turned to meet his Uncle and Grandfather's maker. He remembered now, this is when they had died; his father had never known how, but this is where it had happened.

It walked out into the open; he recognized it for what it was. He looked down at the shotgun and dropped it; it was useless.

The Demon stopped and looked at the new comer, "Who are you?" it asked, confused as to why he couldn't read the young man's thoughts or take over his body.

This was the Demon, the young man realized, this was the Demon that had shaped the future of the Winchester family with the death of one innocent women; his grandmother.

"You're him." He stated.

The Demon frowned, "You're protected." He said shocked and then looked over at the Winchesters and then back at him, "You're one of them." It stated, "But how?" it growled.

But he didn't answer; instead he started chanting words in Latin he had long ago memorized. The Demon flinched.

"I'll be back." The Demon vowed and then disappeared.

"Go to Hell." The young man growled after the Demon had disappeared.

He tuned back towards his unconscious father, uncle and grandfather, and went to work.

He quickly discovered that his cell phone didn't work in this period, so he found his father's, looked at the antique, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a female voice came on the line. _Thank god, it worked._

"There's been an accident; a truck rammed into my dad's car." The young man explained.

"Where did this happen?"

He looked around and found a sign for , "On highway heading towards . Near the sign that says Welcome to ."

"Has anyone been hurt?" she then asked.

"Yes, my father and," he paused, no one would believe that Dean was his father, "and my two brothers, they're all unconscious."

Everything after that went by in a blur. He sat with his father praying, yet knowing he would survive. The ambulance arrived, quickly followed by the police.

Within minutes the wounded Winchesters were on their way to the nearest hospital.

XXX

They of course noticed the lack of injuries on his body. Thank God for the Poltergeist he'd hunted earlier that week which had left its fare share of bruises. They quickly assumed that because he'd been in the back, sitting in the middle, that he'd been damn lucky.

He was now sitting in the waiting room. His Dad and his Grandfather were both in surgery; Sam was in a room recovering from a concussion, a soar neck and a broken leg.

He was avoiding Sam as best as he could; what the hell was he supposed to say? He didn't even know how to explain how he'd gotten here to himself, let alone to someone that was supposed to have died this night, but hadn't. He'd probably changed his whole future. Good or bad, he didn't know.

"Are you a member of the family who was in the car accident?" a police officer asked, snapping the young man out of his daze.

"Yes," he answered, standing up.

"What's you name, son?" the police officer asked.

"Jack." He answered.

"Jack what?" he persisted.

"Can I see my brother, Dean?" Jack asked, trying to avoid the question, "Please?" he let tears show in his eyes.

The officer nodded, unable to deny the young man anything. "Is he the one with the broken leg or the one that was in surgery?"

"Surgery," Jack answered.

"Okay, but first can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it. Please, can I see Dean now?" Jack asked, trying to avoid the how, what and why questions.

"Okay, what's your other brother's name?"

"Sam."

"Your Dad?"

"John." Jack answered impatiently. It was hard to feel emotions towards people he'd never known.

The Officer noticed the boy's irritation, "Your brother is this way." He said leading Jack down the hallway.

XXX

Jack had been sitting by his father's bed for over six hours. Watching the monitors beep and squiggle lines over the screen. They'd pumped Dean full of blood and stitched him all up. A bad concussion was what was keeping him unconscious. The doctors were saying that he should be waking up soon; Jack knew that he would and this time around, Dean wouldn't be waking to the knowledge that both his father and brother had died.

Jack was still trying to make sense of how he'd gotten sent to the past. It probably had something to do with that book he'd been reading out of. Nothing made sense and he'd made a mess of everything so far. All he wanted was for his father to wake up so that he could fix this, Dad always took care of things; made things better, bearable even.

XXX

John woke up with pain in his leg. What to you expect when you get shot? The nurse noticed that his eyes were open.

"John?" she asked.

So at least one of the boys was conscious enough to give names, "Where are my boys?" was the first question out of his mouth, "Are they okay?"

The nurse nodded, "Sam has a concussion and a broken leg; Dean is recovering from surgery, he also has a concussion and we had to give him two pints of blood. Jack came out with only bruises." She added happily.

John frowned, _WHO THE FUCK IS JACK? _He asked himself, "Where is Jack?" he asked worriedly.

"With Dean," She answered with another bright smile on her face.

_Maybe it's the Demon. _Jack wondered, fearing for Dean's life.

"Can you ask him to come here?" John asked the nurse. "Tell him I want to see him."

She nodded and left the room.

And John started sweating. If this was the Demon then there was nothing he could do and God only knew where the Colt was at.

XXX

A nurse came into his father's room and walked over to him. She had an awful chipper smile on her face that made Jack want to gag.

"Your father wants to see you." She told him.

Jack frowned, _Oh crap, John must have woken up. _

Jack reluctantly got up out of his chair and left the room and followed the nurse to where John was.

She opened the door for him and Jack had no choice but to enter. The lights were off, but Jack saw the big man sitting up in the bed, looking his way. Jack had always had excellent night vision.

"You're Jack?" the gruff voice asked.

Jack nodded.

"Turn on the light."

Jack did, and then turned back towards John and saw him gasp in surprise.

"Who the fuck are you?" John demanded. The kid, he looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, was the spitting image of his sons. He had Dean's build, Sammy's skin tone and eyes, Dean's bone structure; there was no denying it, he was a Winchester.

"Jack Winchester," Jack answered, deciding to go with the truth.

John's eyes revealed his shock, "Are you, like my son or something?"

Jack shook his head, "No," he paused, "If I tell you something, you swear not to freak out on me?"

John nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm not from here." Jack tried.

John looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm not from this time; Christ, I was just reading a book and I showed up in the field where the accident took place."

John looked at him as if he were crazy.

Jack wanted to scream, "You think that sounds crazy?" he asked, "How about the fact that you were supposed to die tonight; you and Sam, and I fucking changed it!"

"What!" John asked shocked, "Die? How did you change it?"

"I must have scared the Demon off; he knew something was off, with me that is. He said he'd be back.

"And you know this because you're from the future?" John asked, wanting clarification. _This kid is crazy. _Yet he couldn't dismiss the fact that the way he moved and talked reminded him so much of Dean, it was scary.

"I already said that." Jack replied, getting frustrated.

"So you're…"

"Your grandson, I guess." Jack mumbled.

"You guess?" John asked, floored.

"Yes, you are, okay? It's just, I don't know you; I just know what my Dad's told me about you, and it ain't much." Jack tried to explain.

John swallowed the information, "So if Sammy and I are dead in your future, than that makes Dean?"

"My Dad." Jack confirmed.

"Holly shit!" John swore.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Jack asked him.

"Dean has a Son?" John couldn't help but ask,

Jack looked at him in confusion, "Yeah, three actually, but yeah."

John's eyes opened even wider, "He has three sons?"

"Yes, I just said that!" Jack almost yelled.

"So when does all this happen?" John asked, shocked, yet happy for Dean.

"What year is it?" Jack asked, having never been told when John and Sam had died.

"It's May 30th, 2006." John answered.

It was Jack's turn to be floored, "I'll be born soon."

"What!" John screamed, "Does Dean know?"

"I don't know!" Jack yelled back, "Dad doesn't talk about when you and Sam died; I just always assumed him and Mom hooked up after you died."

John nodded in understanding, "When were you born?"

"August 11th, 2006" Jack answered. _Dad would have said something if him and mom hadn't been married when I was born, right? Unless he was already married and hasn't told his father? Does he even know mom's pregnant?_

"What's your Mom's name, Jack?" John asked slowly.

At the mention of his mother, Jack frowned at the pain of her loss, "Rebecca Warren" he finally answered, "Do you know her?"

John shook his head no, "But the name sounds familiar." He added, "Where is she from?"

"St. Louis," Jack answered.

John then made the connection, "Sam's friend, Rebecca?" he asked.

Jack frowned, "I don't know."

"Dean must not know, nor Sam." John added.

"Well, it's nice to know your parents had a one night stand and I'm the result." Jack said crossly.

"Jack," John said, trying to calm the boy down, "Obviously things are okay between your parents if you have two other brothers."

John saw the quick flash of pain in Jack eyes, "What is it Jack, is something wrong in your future?"

"It probably doesn't matter, because I've changed it enough already for it to be forever different, but my Mom died." Jack answered angrily.

"What? How?" John asked, alarmed.

"The same way Mary died." Jack answered simply.

John eyes grew angry, "It's still not dead in the future?"

"Dad thought because of Sammy's death that he would never see or hear from the Demon again, and he was right." Jack said, "That is until Chris was born."

"Who's Chris?" John asked.

"My youngest brother, he's ten year younger than I am," Jack explained, "The Demon showed up six months after he was born and killed Mom; Dad said it was because Chris was like Sammy."

John rubbed his soar hands over his face, "We'll fix this Jack, I promise."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Jack growled.

John noted the anger, the pain and grief etched into Jack's face, "We will Jack, but together; your Dad taught me that," John said, "Were stronger as a family."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Is Jack your real name?" John asked.

"It's what Dad call's me." Jack answered.

"But it's not your name?"

"No, it's more like a nickname; my full name is John Samuel Winchester." Jack told his grandfather.

John nodded, Dean was about to become a father whether he was ready for it or not.

"Dean's going to shit monkeys when he finds out who you are." John said with a small smile.

Jack frowned, "Dad doesn't like surprises."

"No shit." John replied; _Dean was definitely in for the surprise of a lifetime._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tribulations from the Future

Author: SJ

Rating: PG for now (Language)

Characters: Dean, Sam, John… and Jack

Spoilers: Devil's Trap for sure

Summary: Highly Probable AU: Someone from the Winchester's future appears in the field seconds after the semi crashes into the Impala.

Chapter 2

Sam was looking at him in shock as John explained who he was. He was silent, but his brown eyes studied him carefully.

"It's impossible," Sam told his Dad, "I've never heard of anything like this ever happening before."

"Jesus Sammy," John argued, "Look at him, he looks just like you and Dean."

Sam looked at John, "Maybe he's your son."

"He isn't." John denied.

"It's possible." Sam argued back.

"No Sam, it isn't," John affirmed.

Jack was getting frustrated, "Look, you guys can argue all you want; I'm going to see Dad." He said and turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Sam yelled from his bed.

Jack turned to meet his Uncle's gaze, "What?" he asked tiredly.

Sam frowned, just for a second there, Jack had looked just like Dean, "Okay, let's say you are from the future and you are Dean's son; when are you going to be born?"

"I already told John this, but I'll say it again; I was born August 10th, 2006." Jack answered.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, "But that's in like three months!"

"No shit!" Jack yelled back.

"And Rebecca's his mother." John added.

Sam looked at John in surprise and then anger took over, "That sleazy son of a bitch." He yelled.

Jack looked at Sam in disdain; he wasn't liking Sam very much at the moment. He'd had enough of this family reunion shit; he was going back to Dad. He turned and left the room before anybody could say anything.

XXX

John looked at Sammy in anger, "Watch what you say around him, Sammy."

"But Dean,"

"No Sam, that's in the past. Forget about it and focus on the future." John told Sammy, "Jack told me that the Demon is still around in his future; apparently it kills his Mom."

"What? Rebecca dies?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yeah," John answered, "Apparently after we died, Dean thought he wouldn't see the Demon again, but his son Chris was born, and just like you, the Demon showed up six months later and killed Rebecca."

"Wait a second, are you saying Dean has another son?" Sam asked confused.

"Well he did in Jack's future; he had two other sons actually." John informed him.

"Holly shit; I never thought Dean would ever settle down." Sam said.

John shook his head sadly, "I don't think he does, Sammy." John said, "Jack seems to know a hell of a lot about the Supernatural and his Mom died when he was around ten or eleven. Dean might have continued hunting the supernatural even after getting married, I don't know."

"Jack changed things drastically by coming here," Sam stated.

John looked at Sam, "I know, and I still haven't processed the fact that we were supposed to die."

"We really have to kill that Demon, Dad. If not for our sakes, then for Jack and his brothers," Sam said gravely.

"I know Sammy, I know."

XXX

Dean was awake when Jack walked in, something he hadn't expected. For a good minute both Winchesters stared each other down. Dean broke the silence, "Well, I think Dad would have told us we had a younger brother by now if that were the case, and Sammy sure as hell wasn't having sex when he was still wetting the bed, and I know for sure that I didn't lose my virginity at eleven, unless of course, you're a very old looking twelve year old?" Dean said a matter-of-factly.

Jack shook his head no.

"Didn't think so," Dean stated, "So who the hell are you?"

It was really hard for Jack to accept the fact that his Dad didn't know him; harder even to keep a brave face, "I'm Jack, Jack Winchester; your son…from the future." God that sounded lame.

Dean couldn't deny it; not only did Jack have Sammy's eyes, but he looked exactly like Dean had at that age. And just like Sam, Dean could read Jack like and open book; the kid was scared shitless, "Take it easy, Jack, we'll fix this."

Relief showed in Jack's eyes, "But Dad, I've already screwed up everything!" he gushed out.

Dean was taken back by being called 'Dad'.

Jack saw his reaction, "I'm sorry, I mean Dean."

It was quite obvious to Dean that the kid had never called him by his given name, "Dad will do; just take it easy on me okay? It's not everyday you find out you're a father to a sixteen or seventeen year old kid." Dean tried grinning, but failed when the pain was too much.

Jack saw, "Take it easy yourself, Dad. You were almost dead when I found you."

Dean grinned; the kid obviously knew him quite well, "You found us?"

"Yeah," he answered, then frowned, "I changed something big."

"What?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sammy's eyes looked back at him, "You Dad and brother were supposed to die tonight."

Dean's eyes widened in shock, "But the Doc said they were okay."

"Dad," Jack looked away, "The Demon killed them, well, he was supposed to have killed them, but I stopped him."

"So you're saying you fucked up your future?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Let me put it this way, I never met your Dad or your brother Sam; they were dead before I was born." Jack replied just as bluntly.

"When were you born?" Dean asked cautiously.

Jack smirked, "In about three months from now."

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean asked, floored, "Who's your mother?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." Jack said.

"Jack, who is she?" Dean demanded. He had that look in his eyes that Jack had seen so many times before; fear mixed with determination.

"Rebecca Warren," Jack mumbled.

Dean was shocked into silence, "Sam's going to be pissed." He finally said.

"He already is." Jack informed him.

"Sam knows?" Dean asked, "He knows about you being from the future and everything?"

"John told him," Jack replied.

"So, are we together in your future? Your mom and I, that is?" Dean asked curiously, he was still trying to grasp the fact that this six foot teen was his own flesh and blood.

Jack looked away, "Mom died a while ago."

Dean frowned, "How?"

Jack met his Dad's gaze, "The same way your mom died."

Dean could see that this event had deeply marked who Jack was as a person today, "The Demon did this? How old where you? Sammy was only six months old when it came, but you talk as if you knew your mom, Jack." Dean asked confused, this Demon was _really_ starting to piss him off.

"I was ten, it came when Chris turned six months old." Jack said.

"Chris?" Dean asked weakly, "Who the hell is Chris?"

Jack frowned, he hadn't meant to reveal too much of the future, but it was too late now, "He's my youngest brother; your youngest son."

Dean nodded, taking it in, "Youngest, as in not the younger one, meaning more then two?"

Jack froze, "Oops."

"Jesus Jack, how many rugrats do I have?" Dean asked, overwhelmed, no realizing his words were harsh.

Dad had never referred to him or his brothers as rugrats, never. Jack wanted his Dad back, the one that taught him how to defend himself, the one he looked up to, the one that trusted him to look after his little brothers; Jack was really not liking being here at he moment, "Three, you have three sons. Get your panties out of a twist and get used to it!" Jack growled, "Oh wait! You might not have to since I probably erased them from existence by coming here in the first place!"

"Take it easy, Jack." Dean called back, "About ten minutes ago I thought I would never have any kids, to find out that I'm going to have three is just scaring the crap out of me, okay? Let me adjust, and don't worry, you're brothers will exist, I'll make sure of it." Dean said with conviction, knowing he meant it. For some reason he knew he'd do anything for this kid, just like he'd do anything for Sam.

Jack couldn't meet his gaze, "Well, FYI, David is two years younger than I am, so make sure it happens!" The thought of having erased his little brothers from existence scared him to death.

"Deal," he agreed, even though it sounded crazy.

Jack met his fathers gaze and saw truth, he saw his Dad.

"Am I interrupting anything?" John asked from the doorway.

Jack turned around to look at his grandfather, and said nothing.

"Hey Dad, looking good." Dean said from his bed.

John looked his son over thoroughly before replying, "Well, you look like shit, Dean." John looked over at the nurse that had just walked in, "Can you get him some pain meds? He's in pain."

"Dad," Dean growled.

John looked at Dean, "Don't tell my you feel fine, I can see that you're hurting, just take the meds, okay." John pleaded.

"Fine," Dean mumbled.

Jack cocked an eyebrow; he had never seen his father take orders from anyone, seeing it now kind of threw him off.

After Dean was taken care of and the Nurse had left the room he looked at his father, "I need to call Rebecca."

"No!" Jack yelled.

Both Dean and John turned in surprise at Jack's yell, "Why the hell not, kid?" John asked first.

"No, just no, okay?" Jack pleaded.

Dean looked at his son, jeez, _his son_, he didn't think he'd ever get used to that, Jack looked terrified and Dean knew where the kid was coming from, "You don't want to talk to her?"

Jack shook his head, "No, she's not my mom yet. It won't be mom, she won't know me."

"Okay, I get it, but Jack, she's having you, you're my son. She needs to know that I know." Dean tried to explain.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Huh?" Jack snarled, "_Hey Rebecca, its Dean, hum, our sixteen year old son just came from the future and told me that you're pregnant right now with him…_Yeah that will go over really well."

"Well…" Dean started.

"-You don't have to worry about it," Sam's voice cut in, he was standing in the doorway, "I just finished talking to her, she's on her way."

Jack looked at Sam in horror.

TBC


End file.
